Holding on and letting go
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: Jace Morganster el mejor cazador de sombras de su edad ha sido enviado por el grupo de la realeza "EL CIRCULO" a enamorar y asesinar a una joven cazadora de sombras, considerada la peor de las traidoras al haberse convertido en la princesa de los submumdos. Clarissa Fairchild.
1. La traición se halla en la sangre

Holding on and letting go.

_ATENCION!- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Por favor chicas NO AL PLAGIO. _

_Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. _

_**Para Serena.**_

_**Por hacerme comprender **_

_**Que los momentos más difíciles**_

_**Suceden para después **_

_**Maravillarme con los mejores.**_

Holding on and letting go.

Summary completo:

Jace Morganster es probablemente el mejor de los cazadores de sombras.

Por eso lo eligieron para esa misión: Enamorar a la bella princesa. La peor de las traidoras. La princesa Clarissa Fairchild había cometido la peor de las traiciones; se había entregado a un submundo. El príncipe de los vampiros. Clarissa se había enamorado con locura del vampiro y había aceptado ser su esposa: el matrimonio no duro mucho, Jace se había encargado de eso:

-Mata al vampiro Jonathan, no tengas piedad. Si el muere, los vampiros no duraran en culpar a Clarissa y la mataran. Nos desharemos de la traidora. Menos escoria para el mundo-Escupió Valantine si importarle que Clarissa fuera su única hija de sangre después de la muerte de su primer hijo: Sebastián Morganster, Jace asesino al vampiro tal y como había pedido su padre.

Clarissa quedo viuda, pero el plan de Valantine no resulto. Los vampiros no mataron a la princesa, de hecho después de la muerte de El príncipe vampiro se creo una extraña alianza que jamás se había visto en todos los tiempos. Todos los submundos adoptaron un respeto por Clarissa y la tomaron como única líder.

Ahora ella era la princesa de los submundos: Vampiros, Hombres lobos y Brujos.

El suceso puso furioso a Valantine.

Asi que renovó un plan junto con el círculo. Un grupo de Cazadores infinitamente cercanos a Valantine.

Enamorar a la princesa para Jace será todo un reto, sobre todo cuado se hallara en sentimientos que ni siquiera el podrá evitar.

Prologo.

Ella pareció sentir la mirada de el y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus ojos eran como dos bellos diamantes verdes, misteriosos y letales, sus pestañas eran largas e infinitamente negras, su piel blanca y posiblemente suave contrastaba con el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y el rojo intenso de su cabello, sus labios rojos y carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa, como si le invitasen a ser besados. Su delgada figura se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, Jace noto que sobre su cabeza yacía una gran tiara blanca, transparente como el cristal y parecía emitir suaves destellos.

…

Cuando estuvo frente suyo Jace se inclino ligeramente, la princesa le tendió su blanca mano, el tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios con delicadeza.

Ella se limito a mirarle sonriendo.

-Princesa.-susurro contra su mano.

-¿A que debo su presencia joven mundi?- Clarissa hablo con lentitud y en su voz se pudo escuchar un deje de dulzura. La chica no era lo que el se había imaginado.

-Su bella alteza.- dijo el volviendo a erguirse pero no soltó su mano.- Mi nombre es Jace.

Holding on and letting go.

Capitulo 1.

La traición se halla en la sangre.

**Is anybody out there?**

**Is anybody listening?**

**Does anybody really know if this the end**

**Of the beginning?**

_Canté del caos y la eterna Noche,_

_Amaestrado por la Musa celeste_

_A aventurarme hacia el descenso opaco, _

_Y de muevo ascender… _

JOHN MILTON, _El Paraíso perdido._

(Ciudad de Hueso)

La espada del chico choco contra la de su padre, el metal chocando proporcionaba un sonido que para los cazadores de sombras sonaría como música.

Valantine Morganster trato de safarse del brazo que su hijo había colocado alrededor de su cuello, miro su daga que estaba en el suelo y se sacudió con más fuerza. Fue inútil, Jace sonrió y soltó a Valantine después de algunos segundos.

Valantine levanto su daga y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo. En sus ojos había orgullo.

-Felicidades Jonathan- dijo calmadamente. Jace hizo una mueca.

-Padre, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Jonathan.- La mirada de Valantine fue fría. Sin embargo el chico no se inmuto.

-Jonathan es tu nombre, olvídate de ese entupido apodo que Maryse Lightwood te ha puesto.- La voz de Valantine destilo hielo puro. Jace no estaba de acuerdo pero se limito a asentir para no enfurecer a su padre.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento como siempre padre.- Valantine asintió.

-Puedes salir Jonathan- Al salir de la habitación Jonathan, Valantine se dirigió a la salida de su casa.

Idris brillaba despampanante como todos los días.

Salio de su casa y dejo la puerta sabia que Jace saldría unos segundos después que el. Valantine se dirigió al salón de los Acuerdos. Al llegar sonrió con satisfacción. Todos los miembros del círculo estaban ahí.

Estaban en una mesa redonda. Camino a su asiento que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se sentó lentamente, miro a su alrededor. Los Lightwood se encontraban a su lado derecho Robert y Maryse le miraban atentamente esperando que el hablara, miro a los jóvenes Lightwood, Alexander parecía nervioso pero se mantenía quieto y miraba hacia la mesa pero al sentir la mirada de Valantine levanto su cabeza y le miro con respeto pero también con miedo. No entendía como Jonathan había elegido a Alexander como _parabatai_, el chico se le hacia un cobarde, pero había sido decisión de su hijo, no quiso intervenir. Valantine poso su mirada en Isabelle, la chica era la viva imagen de Maryse, la mirada de Isabelle era de curiosidad y Valantine pudo ver ahí arrogancia: la chica era de su agrado.

Del otro lado se encontraba Hodge y Malanchi. Y frete a el estaba Jonathan.

Valantine por fin hablo.

-Que bien que todos han venido y les agradezco.- Su voz sonó feliz.- El motivo por el que los convoque no es mas ni menos que Clarissa Fairchild.- Pareció escupir su nombre cuando lo dijo.

-¿Un nuevo plan?- pregunto Hodge pensativo. Valantine asintió.

-¿En que consiste?-pregunto Maryse.

-Vamos a aniquilarla con la peor arma que hay.- todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y cual es esa?-pregunto Robert.

-El amor.- susurro Jace. Aun asi todos los escucharon.

-¿El amor?- Isabelle hizo una mueca, Maryse hizo un intento por callarla pero Valantine hizo un gesto para que dejara hablar a Isabelle.- No veo que esa sea una arma fatal.

-Porque amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido- dijo Jace, todos lo miraron con los ojos sorprendidos, pero este no pareció notarlo seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos como buscando una respuesta. Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Quieres que Clarissa se enamore. –No era una pregunta, el ya sabia la respuesta.

-Así es.- dijo Valantine. Estaba orgulloso, Valantine aun no le contaba nada a su hijo pero Jonathan había llegado a esa conclusión el solo.

-¿Enamorarse Valantine?, como eso puede destruir.- pregunto Malanchi.

-Fácil, Malanchi piensa.- dijo Valantine- Si asemos que Clarissa se enamore de alguien de los nuestros nos entregara su vida en bandeja de plata, la mataremos y el mundo de los submundos será tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Cual de los nuestros será el encargado?- Valantine miro primero a Alec y luego a Jace.

Maryse abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No creo que mi hijo sea el más apropiado. –Se apresuro a decir Maryse.- Aun ni siquiera a matado a su primer demonio.- Alec voltio a ver a su mama furioso. Valantine frunció el ceño.

-Me sorprende que hagas ese tipo de comentarios de tu propio hijo Maryse.- La voz de Valantine tenia un tono de decepción. – Pero creo saber porque lo dices, temes que tu hijo se interne en el lugar donde están esos asquerosos Submundos.-Maryse asintió.- Pero concuerdo contigo Maryse, Jonathan es el mejor candidato para enamorar a Clarissa.

-Pero son hermanos.- dijo con una exclamación Hodge. Valantine lo miro furioso.- Jace levanto la cabeza conmocionado.

-¿Qué?- dijo con sus ojos dorados extremadamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Tú perfectamente sabes que no lo son. Jace tiene sangre Herondale y Clarissa aunque me avergüence decirlo tiene sangre Morganster, no hay ningún parentesco. –Dijo Valantine.

Hodge asintió con la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento.-susurro.

Jace pareció querer decir algo pero la mirada de su padre lo mantuvo en silencio.

-Ahora quiero que se retiren, ya les comentare como avanza el plan.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron. Alec pareció querer quedarse pero la mirada de Jace lo hizo darse la vuelta y salir detrás de Isabelle.

-¿Clarissa es mi hermana?- Soltó Jace después de que la puerta se cerrara.

Valantine asintió.

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?- dijo Jace furioso.

-No tengo ¿Por qué? No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia Jonathan.

-Lo es, voy a ir según tú a coquetearle a mi propia hermana padre.

-No es tu hermana Jonathan, tu padre era Stephen Herondale eso jamás te lo oculte.

-Pero jamás me dijiste que tú habías tenido una hija aparte de Sebastián.

-No quería verlas ni a ella ni a su madre. Jocelyn me abandono después de embarazarse de Clarissa, nunca me dijo que era mi hija, pensé que era hija de Lucían.

-¿Lucían?- pregunto Jace.

-Ahora lo llaman Luke. –Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-El líder de la manada del clan de lobos.- Valantine asintió.

-Siempre amo a Jocelyn asi que no me sorprendió que estuvieran juntos.

-Pero Clarissa si era tu hija.

-Jocelyn me lo dijo cuando vino a pedirme ayuda, Clarissa empezaba a verse con Raphael en ese tiempo. Cuando fui furioso a ver a Clarissa, ella me escupió en la cara que estaba enamorada y que se había casado, que yo nada podía hacer.

-Pero porque Jocelyn acudió a ti, ¿si se había juntado con Luke, no tendría que tener simpatía por los submundos?-Pregunto Jace.

-Raphael para Jocelyn era un monstruo, había visto como mataba a varios niños, para mi todos los submundo son monstruos. –su voz sonó fría. –Clarissa mi hija ya estaba traicionando a su sangre al unirse a el. Pero ella persistió aun cuando Jocelyn había ido a verla para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Entonces me enviaste a matar al príncipe Raphael. –Valantine asintió. Y luego lo miro fríamente.

-Clarissa Fairchild no es más que una traidora, por eso Jonathan tienes que asesinarla. –Jace asintió. –Retírate Jonathan.

Jace se dio la vuelta y salio.

Alec estaba recargado en la pared esperando a Jace. Al ver a Jace se acerco a el.

-¿Todo bien? – Jace se encogió de hombros.

-Tomando en cuenta que tengo que irme a Nueva York, con esos estupidos Submundos y enamorar a una traidora y luego acecinarla.- dijo con voz amarga.- si estoy bien.- Alec hizo una mueca.

-Me alegro de no estar en tu lugar.

-Yo me alegro de no estar en el tuyo, el comentario de Maryse no es algo que me hubiera gustado que digieran de mí.

-Cállate Jace.- Alec se alejo de el, furioso. Pero Jace lo alcanzo con facilidad.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- pregunto Jace como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera una estupidez, que asi lo era, pero para Alec hubiera sido mejor que el mismo tuviera un poco mas de dignidad y siguiera enojado con Jace. Por supuesto nunca seria asi.

Alec resoplo y asintió para su pesar.

…...

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a resplandecer, el cielo se ilumino y las montañas que anteriormente no se veian comenzaron a aparecer.

Estaba amaneciendo.

-Oh mierda.- susurro una chica pelirroja que literalmente volaba por los aires con una moto, una moto demoníaca a decir verdad. Entonces el vehiculo comenzó a tambalearse. La chica se aferro literalmente al asiento. Fue entonces cuando se fue para abajo.

Se mantuvo calmada, aunque tuvo la terrible necesidad de gritar, no lo hizo.

La moto estaba apunto de chocar con el suelo, para ella fue como si el mundo se detuviera y en esos segundos salto. Aterrizo en el suelo y detrás de ella se escucho un sonoro ruido. No se molesto en mirar atrás, sabia perfectamente como estaría la motocicleta. Deshecha.

-Erica me matara.- dijo con resignación. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sabia que si no llegaba a tiempo Magnus la mataría.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente se detuvo para recuperar aire y respirar profundamente varias veces. Cuando estuvo lista se aliso el cabello y trato de quitarse la tierra de los pantalones. No funcionaria, ella lo sabia, pero…al menos Magnus no podría decir que no lo había intentado.

Se encamino hacia la mansión.

La mansión era sorprendente, con su estilo gótico, gris y casi pegándole al negro, sus raras gárgolas y un ventanal enorme cubierto por una cortina negra de encaje.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada y miro divertida el cartel pegado ala puerta con un mensaje casualmente gracioso.

"BIENVENIDOS LOS RAROS"

Abrió la puerta. Dentro un Magnus furioso la esperaba.

-Se puede saber Clarissa Fairchild ¡por que llegas tan tarde!-Su grito resonó por todo el lugar.

-Magnus no grites.- dijo tapándose los oídos.- Sabes que odio Clarissa.

-Esta bien "Clary"- hizo comillas en el aire. – No tenemos tiempo has llegado tarde y los invitados no tardaran en llegar. Por cierto donde esta la moto de Erica.- dijo mirando hacia atrás de Clary como esperando ver la motocicleta. Clary levanto los brazos en gesto de resignación.

-Ni me hables de eso.

-Volviste a chocar ¿no es cierto?- Magnus negó con la cabeza. –Porque tienes esa manía de olvidar que las motocicletas demoníacas no funcionan con el sol.

-No lo se. –suspiro resignada y se encamino a su cuarto. Magnus la siguió.

-Erica te mataraaaa.- canturreo detrás de ella.

-Lo se. –dijo una fastidiada Clary.

-Y considerando que es Vampiro y lo más importante…que adoraba esa moto.- Magnus fingió estremecerse.- ufffff quien sabe que cosas hará contigo. -Clary lo miro feo.

-Cállate Magnus. –el rió.

-Como sea, hay que ponerte guapa. Digno de la princesa de los submundos

.-Mmmm sonaste demasiado dramático Magnus.- Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ohh eso me recuerda…quería contarle a Erica aquella frase tan dramática que Valantine te dijo cuando le dijiste que ibas a cazarte con Raphael pero no la recordé…podrías hacerla para mi. –hizo un puchero.

-Hay Magnus-dijo Clary negando con la cabeza y acercándose a el, entonces sus ojos lo miraron con fingida indignación e imito la voz de quien fuese su padre.- Eres igual que tu madre. Ya veo que la traición…. se halla en la sangre.

….

AQUÍ UN ADELNATO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

-Como sea Jace, tienes que contarnos algo de lo que paso con Sebastián. –Isabelle se cruzo de brazos.

-No se nada. – dijo Jace exasperado.

-Tienes que saber algo, Jace, vamos. – Isabelle hizo un puchero.

-Te ves fea haciendo esas cosas Izzy. –Alec comento.

-Si es cierto, ya no tienes edad para seguir haciendo pucheros. Ya estas vieja.

-Vieja tu abuela, Jace. Y si no me cuentas que pasó con Sebastián. –La expresión de Isabelle cambio a una diabólica. – Le diré a tu noviecita Aline, lo que paso hace unos segundos.

-No me gusta que me amenacen Isabelle, pero esta bien. Lo que se es que Sebastián fue asesinado… por su propio _parabatai._

…

_¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?_

_¿Hay alguien escuchando?_

_¿Alguien sabe si realmente…_

_Es el fin del principio?_

_Esta es la traducción del párrafo del principio._

_N/A: Tomatazos? Espero les haya gustado, decidí poner la frase del principio pues fue una de mis favoritas, seguiré poniendo algunas del libro y buscare poner otras lejanas a los libros de Cazadores de Sombras. Espero no les moleste._

_Cada capitulo vendrá acompañado de una frase de la canción en la que me inspire, _

_Me merezco un Review?_

_Besos: RAVEN ELIZABETH_


	2. La princesa de los submundos

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capitulo 2.

La princesa de los Submundos.

"_**The quiet rush of one breath **___

_**Is all we're waiting for"**_

_Los que somos atractivos,_

_No tenemos que preocuparnos_

_Por ser rechazados_

_Sino por tratar de_

_Evitar rechazar._

_Jace Morganster_

_(Holding on and letting go)_

**ATENCION!**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas **NO AL PLAGIO.**

Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora _**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**_

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Lokaloquita.

...

-Tu cabello es lo peor que he visto en mi vida.- Magnus tomo un mechón del cabello de Clary y lo jaloneo.

-¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-Clary le arrebato su mechón protectoramente y lo acaricio suavemente.

-Es una bola de pelos rojos. –Clary frunció el ceño- Enserio, deberías esconderlo de mi gato.

-¿Por qué?

-Presidente Miau podría confundirlo con una bola de estambre.

-Hay cállate Mag…

-Princesa.- tocaron la puerta. –Princesa Clarissa. –La voz de un joven sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.- Clary se enderezo y se acomodo el cabello rápidamente.

-Los invitados, han comenzado a llegar, princesa. –un chico moreno había entrado y había dirigido una inclinación a Clary.

-Gracias, puedes decirles que en unos minutos bajo. – Clary respondió, el chico asintió, se dio la vuelta y salio cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Al ver que el chico salía Clary se dejo caer sobre la cama en medio de las almohadas.

-Vamos Clary, levántate hay que empezar a prepararte. – Clary se separo de las almohadas y lo enveneno con la mirada.

-Todo esto es tú culpa Magnus, sabes perfectamente que odio estas fiestas.

-Es una tradición Clary, Raphael venia haciendo esta reunión cada cien años. Con el fin de demostrar que en el mundo Submundo todo esta bien.

-¿Y lo esta Magnus? ¿Realmente lo esta?

…...

-¡Qué sorpresa Jace!- La camarera le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al rubio. Este le guiño un ojo.

Alec bufo exasperado. La mujer lo miro feo y luego dirigió a Jace una sonrisa.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar cariño?- La pregunta obviamente era en doble sentido.

-Por ahora Rose, solo deseo un café y una empanada. -La chica frunció el ceño.-Pero podemos arreglar algo la próxima vez. –Rose rió.

-Cuando quieras Jace. – Se alejo y fue a encargar su orden.

-Jace, no creo que debas coquetear, no cuando tienes novia.- El rostro de Alec lucia enfadado.

-Aline no es mi novia, solo salimos.- se encogió de hombros. –No tengo porque serle fiel.

-Me pregunto si Aline pensara lo mismo. –Una voz detrás los hizo sobresaltarse. Isabelle los miraba divertida. Jace entrecerró los ojos.

-No tendrá por que, no si tú no se lo dices.

Ella rió y se sentó al lado de Alec.

-Ella se enterara tarde o temprano, con o sin mi ayuda. Como sea, vine a preguntarte algo.

-No, no.- Jace negó con la cabeza y luego miro a Isabelle con fingida tristeza.- Lo siento mucho pero no puedo salir contigo, no cuando eres la mejor amiga de Aline.-Isabelle lo ignoro y continúo.

-¿Como murió Sebastian?

-¿Sebastian? Mmm Sebastián ¿que?

-Morganster idiota, cual más.

-Ey porque a los insultos Isabelle, me bajas el autoestima.-se llevo la mano al pecho fingiendo indignación. Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-¡Que bien! Porque tu autoestima esta por las nubes al igual que tu maldito ego. Seria bueno que te dieras cuenta que no eres Tom Cruise.

-Tom ¿Quién?- la expresión de Jace era de desconcierto.

-Olvídalo. Habla ya… ¿que sabes de tu hermano?

-Técnicamente no era mi hermano. Como tu ya sabrás mi verdadera sangre es Herondale y pues Sebastian es…

-¡Jace!- el grito que emitió Isabelle trajo consigo miradas molestas.

-No grites Isabelle.-Alec se tapo los oídos molesto.

-Como sea Jace, tienes que contarnos algo de lo que paso con Sebastián. –Isabelle se cruzo de brazos.

-No se nada. – dijo Jace exasperado.

-Tienes que saber algo, Jace, vamos. – Isabelle hizo un puchero.

-Te ves fea haciendo esas cosas Izzy. –Alec comento.

-Si es cierto, ya no tienes edad para seguir haciendo pucheros. Ya estas vieja.

-Vieja tu abuela, Jace. Y si no me cuentas que pasó con Sebastián. –La expresión de Isabelle cambio a una diabólica. – Le diré a tu noviecita Aline, lo que paso hace unos segundos.

-No me gusta que me amenacen Isabelle, pero esta bien. Lo que se es que Sebastián fue asesinado… por su propio _parabatai._

Isabelle hizo una perfecta o con la boca, Alec se puso blanco y miro nerviosamente a Jace.

Jace soltó una carcajada y miro divertido a Alec.

-No tengo planeado matarte Alec. –El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-Pe...Per...pero eso es imposible, simplemente no puede ser-susurro Isabelle negando con la cabeza.

-Isabelle tiene razón-Alec miraba a Jace como esperando que de pronto el Rubio estallara en carcajadas y admitiera que era una broma, sin embargo en sus ojos dorados no había gestos de diversión.- Como..como alguien podría hacerle eso a su propio parabatai- Alec se señalo- Yo no podría, no podría matarte, eso me llevaría a suicidarme.

-No lo se- Jace los miro serio.

-Y...y quien era su parabatai- pregunto Alec temeroso.

-Clarissa-susurro Jace

-Ella- Isabelle se levanto gritando -Ella por supuesto, no podría haber otra mas maldita y sádica en el mundo, primero matar a su _pabaratai_, su hermano. Y luego casarse con un asqueroso submundo. No lo entiendo.- Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

-Como alguien puede ser tan horrendo.-susurro Alec, le costaba imaginarse un escenario tan sádico, un chico quien confía infinitamente en su hermana, su _parabatai_, y luego esta asesinándolo, talvez atravesándolo con un arma, un espada o un cuchillo Serafín o incluso entregándoselo a un Submundo, pudo ser un vampiro, un hombre lobo o un hada, pudo ver claramente una chica a la que no podía verle el rostro pero definitivamente, el sabia, que ella sonreía y miraba como a su hermano le arrebataban el alma.

-No lo se- la voz de Jace lo saco de su ensoñación -Y a decir verdad no me interesa, solo es un motivo mas para que la asesine.

Isabelle miró a Jace y asintió.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo Jace y prométeme Jace, prométeme por el ángel que vas a hacerla sufrir.-Los ojos de Isabelle se llenaron de odio.

-Lo prometo-sentencio Jace.

..…...

-Gracias Magnus, almenos hoy no exageraste tanto. -Clary miro a través del espejo a Magnus con una sonrisa de gratitud, el por su parte rodó los ojos.

Luego Clary poso su mirada en ella. Llevaba un vestido gris sin mangas y pegado hasta los muslos donde iniciaba una hermosa cola, no muy larga pero si separada, y para gran alivio de Clary esta vez Magnus no la había obligado a llevar tacones altísimos. De hecho ahora ella llevaba unos tenis súper cómodos. Su rostro no llevaba maquillaje, tan solo un brillo en los labios y de peinado una sencilla coleta.

-Por hoy te vestirás así, pero no te acostumbres Clarissa.- Clary río y tomo la mano de Magnus.

-Gracias.- dijo y lo abrazo. Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido pero devolvió el abrazo a Clary. Después la separo y le tendió su brazo, ella lo acepto gustosa y el los guió fuera del cuarto. Desde el piso de abajo se podían escuchar las risas y el sonido de platos moviéndose.

Uno de los criados paso frente a las escaleras y luego se voltio y callo a todo el mundo.

Magnus apretó el brazo de Clary en un gesto de apoyo y juntos bajaron por las escaleras.

Y la voz de una persona resonó por todo el lugar.

-Señoras y señores demos la bienvenida a nuestra princesa, La princesa de los submundos.

...

"_**Una respiración ligeramente acelerada**_

_**Es lo que estamos esperando"**_

La traducción del párrafo del principio.

Como les quedo el ojo, gracias por sus reviews. A Elizabeth Serena, Lokaloquita, Abby Herondale Kanoe.

Ya van a ver como esto se pone interesante, y Jace se vuelve realmente malo.

Y perdón Serena por no dedicarte este capitulo por ser la primera en darme un Review. Pero bueno te dedique toda la historia. No es suficiente?

Aclaración: Actualizare los lunes y jueves. Hice algunos cambios en el capitulo anterior. Son aclaraciones.

Un review?

Saluditos desde MEXICO.


	3. Idris

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capitulo 3.

Idris

"_**Sometimes the one we're taking**_

_**Changes every one"**_

Para odiar

hay que haber

Amado primero.

Clarissa Fairchild

(Holding on and letting go)

**ATENCION!-** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas **NO AL PLAGIO.**

Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora _**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**_

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Abby Herondale Kanoe.

...

El sonido de las copas chocando la despertó de su ensoñacion.

-Por nuestra princesa Clarissa- resonaron los gritos de todos los submundos en la mansión.

Esta sonrió y se inclino un poco.

-Le deseamos un estupendo reinado. -volvieron a gritar. Obviamente la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban mariados y el comienzo de un emborrachamiento los amenazaba rápidamente. Clary los miro reprobatoriamente y miro a Magnus que

Comenzaba a enseñarles a los demás como bailar salsa.

Estaba apunto de acercarse cuando una mano en el hombro la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-Tan rápido y ya arruinas la fiesta.- Un chico de cabello moreno le sonrió divertido.

-Simon!- Clary sonrió y se lanzo en brazos del chico. -Estas aquí! -río totalmente feliz.

-Estoy aquí- le dijo burlándose de su reacción.

-Oh cállate no ves que estoy súper feliz.- le dio un codazo.

-Yo también Clary. Pfff ya te extrañaba Maia no dejaba de hablar sobre lo divertido que seria ir a un bar de esos donde te la pasas apostando sobre luchas y eso. - Clary soltó una carcajada.

-Es tu novia Simon se supone que debes acompañarla en sus mas locas aventuras.

-Si, bueno ella nunca ha ido conmigo a comprar Mangas.

-Eso no es cierto yo recuerdo que una vez fue.

-Si y se la paso criticando cada revista que tocaba, desde ese día decidí jamás volverla a llevar.

-De que hablan?- la voz de Maia sonó detrás de Clary.

-Maia te he extrañado tanto.- Clary la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Alto chica, que empalagas.-Maia le devolvió el abrazo pero la separo rápidamente.

-De que me he perdido.- Magnus se acerco sonriendo.

-Que bonito bailas Magnus- dijo Simon riendo divertido.

-Tal vez un día te enseñe.

-He apártate tengo novia sabias.

-Ni que estuvieras tan guapo-Magnus bufo.

-Pues...-Simon comenzó a protestar.

-Mejor cállense. Ya quiero irme a casa Magnus, cuando nos podemos ir?-Clary hizo un pucherito.

-Pareces niña Clarissa, aguántate te metiste en estas fiestas tu solita ahora tienes que cumplir con tu deber.-Magnus la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas tan severo Magnus, mira ya todos están tan borrachos que ni siquiera sabrán que Clary se ha ido. Y si quieres yo la llevo y tu te quedas a seguir con la fiesta. - Simon trato de abogar por la pelirroja. Esta sin que Magnus la mirara levanto los pulgares y le sonrió a Simon.

-Esta bien llévate a esta irresponsable- Dijo sonriendo y despeinando a Clary antes de volver a internarse entre la gente.

Clary sonrió y corrió hasta la salida.

...

-No quiero.

-No es si quieres Jace, es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Pero solo de pensar en lo que tengo que fingir- el chico rubio fingió estremecerse.

-Vamos Jace, solo será por unos meses.- Alec trato de convencer finalmente a Jace, habían pasado horas discutiendo y Jace aun no cedía. Alec estaba apunto de rendirse.

-Meses! No, no, me niego Alec, no puedo pasar ahí meses.

-Jonathan!- Valantine lo miro desde la puerta.-No hay peros, es esta nuestra oportunidad de deshacernos de Clarissa y los Submundos.

-Pero no quiero fingir que soy un simple mundano.

-Y si dices que eres un cazador de sombras te matara sin pensarlo, no te olvides de quien hablamos.

-Lo se.- Jace asintió y se dio la vuelta acercándose a la ventana, miro los altos árboles verdes y las flores que adornaban el jardín, las grandes casas y los caballos amarrados a los árboles. Idris, la ciudad de cristal era casi tan majestuosa como los mismos Ángeles. .-es solo que... voy a extrañar este lugar- Jace coloco su mano en la ventana y la abrió. El aire entro a la habitación, los cabellos rubios de Jace comenzaron a flotar y chocar contra su cara.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Lo are.- finalmente dijo mirando a su padre con determinación.-Comenzare las maletas. Mañana me voy no es cierto?

-Así es- Valantine asintió.

Jace sonrió débilmente y miro la ventana por última vez.

...

A veces la persona que escogiste

Cambia a las que hubo antes.

Traducción del párrafo del principio.

Hola guapas. Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo ciento la tardanza.

Bien aquí va la respuesta a Mojo Jojo Smile, si ya leí COLS, yo tampoco quería terminarlo pero Pfff tuve que hacerlo, ahora espero con ansias que salga a la venta porque leerlo por el iPod no es lo mismo.

Si, ya leí Ángel mecánico y Príncipe mecánico hay como adoro esos libros Will es genial pero yo amo y adoro a mi Jace. Jem me cae gordo :( es un...este mmm un niño muy tierno que no me cae bien. Ustedes chicas que Team son?

Yo? Team Herondale Forever!

Si están deacuerdo porfis voten por Will en este concurso de personajes.

Entren a The mortal Instruments News y les va a aparecer que hay un concurso Jem vs Will.

Y ahí les explican algo.

Votennnnn por Will.! Es para hoy. Miércoles eee. Las votaciones duran 24 horas asi que no tarden.

Ahora si ;)

En el siguiente capitulo nuestros protagonistas se conocerán. Uuuuuu.

Pero primero que nada quiero disculparme por los horrorosos errores que tuve en el capitulo anterior.

Lo siento no pasara otra vez. Lo he arreglado.

Y les agradezco enormemente sus Reviews me dan apoyo para seguir. Gracias a; Elizabeth Serena, Lokaloquita, Abby Herondale Kanoe, Vane paramorita, Alada1998 y a Mojo Jojo Smile. ¿Se me paso alguien?

Muchísimas gracias.

Un Review?

Will va ganando!

SALUDITOS DESDE MEXICO.


	4. Clarissa y Sebastian

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capitulo 4.

Clarissa y Sebastian.

_**"It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't"**_

**ATENCION!**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas **NO AL PLAGIO.**

Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora _**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**_

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Vane paramorita.

...

El espejo había sido retirado para su fortuna hace ya unos meses.

No tendría que verse en el y pensar en lo diferente que se veía, no por que su rostro o su cuerpo hubiera cambiado sino, mas bien faltaba algo en el.

Como si estuviera incompleto.

Y era cierto, las marcas que demostraban que era un cazador de sombras, ya no no estaban y eran una parte importante para si mismo.

Su primera runa había llegado cuando tenía nueve años y el aun se sentía orgulloso al escuchar las palabras que su padre le había dicho al colocarla.

-Ahora eres un hombre.

Y ahora solo no estaban, no había sido un glamour, realmente no estaban.

El hecho de que Clarissa fuera una cazadora de sombras había sido un tema de suma importancia entre el "circulo"

La chica conocía las runas y obviamente conocía el tipo de cicatrices que un cazador de sombras llegaba a tener en su vida.

Que Jace tuviera todo eso, dificultaba la misión.

-Tal vez si le hacemos un glamour- había dicho Maryse. Pero Valantine se había negado.

-No son mundis Maryse, son Submundos y una cazadora de sombras, el glamour no funcionara con ellos.

Así que habían acudido con los hermanos silenciosos.

En un proceso sumamente tedioso las runas de Jace habían sido retiradas y para las cicatrices de tuvieron que armar cientos de historias para explicarlas.

Y todo para enamorar a una chica.

-Jonathan-la voz de su padre lo hizo darse la vuelta.

Valantine lo miraba seriamente desde la puerta de su habitación..-He venido a hablar contigo. Sobre Clarissa.-Jace enarco un ceja.

-Necesito que te ganes su confianza Jonathan, que la enamores completamente y que la vuelvas ciega a lo demás.-Valantine se fue acercando al chico, Jace asintió.

-Será fácil- dijo el chico completamente confiado en el.

-No si caes en tu propio juego.- Jace bufo.- No es un simple

juego Jace se ha ganado fácilmente a mas personas- la expresión calmada de Valantine cambio repentinamente. Su rostro se endureció -Ya a vuelto en mi contra a personas de mi confianza. -por un momento Jace pudo captar un tono de dolor en Valantine este desaprecio rápidamente -Ella no es pura ni amorosa. Ella mato a su hermano Jonathan, no hay peor ser que una persona que mate a su propio _Parabatai_.

-Nunca me contaste que paso.- pregunto Jace en un susurro. La expresión de Valantine se endureció y Jace inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. No debía preguntar sobre eso lo que Valantine le había dicho era suficiente y punto. Sin embargo Valantine hablo.

-Te lo contare.- dijo Valantine se sentó en la cama de Jace y este hizo lo mismo aun con una expresión de sorpresa.

Y Valantine comenzo con su relato.

-Empezare desde el principio.

Sebastián era de hecho muy parecido a ti. Tenían el mismo instinto de terquedad. Supongo que fue una de las razones por las que se vio enrollado con Clarissa.

La conoció en un club nocturno en Nueva York. Lo había mandado a investigar sobre una ola de asesinatos en ese lugar. Mato a unos cuantos. Pero pronto noto la presencia de Clarissa. Ella estaba atrayendo a un chico hacia la puerta del almacén. Sebastián se dio cuenta que el chico era un demonio. Así que camino hacia el lugar siguiéndolos. Cuando entro a el almacén, Clarissa ya estaba acabando con el demonio. Sebastián se sorprendió al ver que era una cazadora de sombras, así que se acerco a ella y se presento. El ofreció un trato, ella atraería a los demonios y el la ayudaría a aniquilarlos, funciono. Mataron toda la noche, al parecer los demonios decidieron que esa

seria una buena noche para cazar.

Sebastián se retiro y no la vio en mucho tiempo. Hasta que un día hubo una fiesta en alacante.

La encontró ahí.

Y desde ese día se volvieron inseparables.

...

"Es todo lo que has querido y todo lo que no"

NEPHELIM:

El descenso al infierno es fácil

La traducción de los dos parrafitos de arriba.

Chicas estoy triste y a la vez

Feliz.

Triste porque ninguna de ustedes me ha mandado un Review y estoy decepcionada, estoy llegando a pensar que no fue una buena idea este Fanfic, supongo que por eso no comentan.

Estoy Feliz porque:

Will gano...

Sin embargo aun falta lo mas importante el reto final.

Will vs Adrián.

Y no cualquier Adrián, hablamos de Adrián Ivashkov. De Vampire Academy.

Y es un chico súper sexi para que lo niego pero, bueno Will es Will y yo no podría compararlo con Adrián (lo siento Adri) Pero así son las cosas.

Así que aquí va un regalito;

Si Will gana y por supuesto me mandan un Review (con uno soy feliz) les doy un capitulo mañana mismo y un one/Shot de la parejita que gusten;

Jace/Clary

Will/Tessa

Solo díganme y a sus ordenes estoy.

Para votar ve aquí;

. ?m=0

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Las cosas se ponen raras no?

Saludos desde México.

NEPHILIM:

FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI.


	5. No confíes, No en ella

**Holding on and letting** **go.**

Capitulo 5.

No confíes, no en ella.

"It's one door swinging open

And one door swingin closed."

_**Ave atque vale.**_

**ATENCION!**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas **NO AL PLAGIO**.

Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora _**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**_

Este capitulo esta dedicado a; Alada1998.

* * *

-Sebastian y Clary rápidamente se hicieron compañeros de peleas y no podían estar separados, incluso cuando venia a casa escapaba para ir a verla.- Valantine río suavemente.

-Padre, pareciera que... estaban enamorados- Jace dijo con una expresión de incrueldad.

Valantine lo miro y sonrió.

-No lo creo, además no paso mucho tiempo para que se enteraran de la verdad.

-Descubrieron que eran hermanos?

-Si, Sebastian un día fue a ver a Clarissa y Jocelyn los encontró juntos. Por supuesto ella reconoció a Sebastian y se los dijo. Tiempo después se convirtieron en parabatai.

Pasaron meses para que yo me enterara, en ese momento Clary comenzaba a ver a Raphael, a Sebastian por supuesto lo había criado yo, el sabia que los submundos son la escoria de este mundo pero el estar con Clarissa lo hizo débil. El amor por su hermana lo hizo débil.

Confió en Raphael y en sus seguidores, me dio la espalda a mi y a los neflims.

Pero por supuesto después se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo Clarissa, fue con Jocelyn y después conmigo para que la detuviéramos, no funciono. Entonces Sebastian obviamente trato de impedir la boda y bueno... Raphael y ella lo mataron.

-Y quedo sucedió con el cuerpo de Sabastian.- pregunto Jace.

El semblante de Valantine se obscureció.

-No lo se, Clarissa nunca me entrego su cuerpo.- Derrepente Valantiene tomo los hombros de su hijo y los apretó con una fuerte presión.

-Por eso Jonathan, no importa lo que ella te diga o haga, ella traiciono a todos los que la amaron y estoy seguro que lo volverá a ser. No confíes, No en ella.

Jace asintió y luego miro la maleta que había en el piso.

-Tengo quedarme prisa, a este paso no alcanzare a los vampiros.

-Suerte hijo mío, y no olvides que el amor nos hace débiles y que esta vez Clarissa será débil.

* * *

-Maldición!- El puño de Clary se estampo en la mesa.

-Princesa no se enoje...- El chico la miro asustado y temblaba ligeramente.

-Se suponía que me avisarían si las cosas se salían de control.-Clary lo miro furiosa.

-No queríamos preocuparla, pe...pe...pensamos que las cosas mejorarían con el ... Se salieron de control y..y no pudimos hacer nada.

-Si me hubieran llamado...

-El hubiera no existe Clarissa- Magnus puso una mano en su hombro y continuo hablando-Las cosas ya están hechas y no podemos dar vuelta atrás, ahora tenemos que enmendar el error. Tal vez una reunión...

-Una reunión? Una maldita reunión no va a arreglar nada!-grito Clary.

-No grites Clarissa, mira se que estas enojada pero estas cosas pasan muchas veces. A Raphael por ejemplo...

-Pero no conmigo -Clary lo interrumpió -Soy una Cazadora de Sombras mi deber es proteger a los mundis y evitar que mueran a toda costa...y ahora... Sucede esto.

-Pero ya no eres una Cazadora de Sombras- Magnus hablo con un tono suave y tranquilizador- Ahora eres nuestra princesa.

-Magnus... no puedo renegar de mi sangre, el hecho de que no este en desacuerdo con Valantine no significa que odie lo que soy.

Esas personas no merecían morir, los vampiros tomaron sus vidas sin consideración y estoy segura de que no se arrepienten.

-Lo se, lo siento Clary- Magnus la miro serio - pero... ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Te equivocas Magnus, he sido bastante comprensiva, pero se acabo. Recibirán su castigo y..y los familiares de los mundis se merecen mis disculpas y mi promesa de que me encargare de que esto no volverá a pasar. -Clary se levanto de la silla y miro al chico que se mantenía en la esquina aun temblando. -Organiza una cena y encargate de que

traigan a todos los mundis. Vistelos, dales de comer y preparales habitaciones.

-Clary no creo que sea una buena idea que ellos se queden aquí.- Magnus la miro preocupado.

-He sido considerada Magnus, no mas. Despues de todo soy una Neflim, fui creada para proteger a los mundis.

-Pero también eres nuestra princesa, ahora debes protegernos a nosotros.- dijo Magnus mirándola duramente. Clary se retiro sin decir nada.

* * *

"Es una puerta abriendose

Y otra puerta cerrandose"

Hola chicas! Se que el capitulo es corto pero era muy importante para que entendieran un poco mas de la historia.

Aunque aun quedan muchos secretos. Y tambien se

preguntaran si Clary, Jace y Sebastian fueron experimentos de Valantine en esta historia. La respuesta es "Si" pero abran muchos cambios en torno a esto.

Y otra sorpresa! En el siguiente capitulo, Clary y Jace se conocen! Uuuuuu.

Y bueno aunque mi Will no gano decidí que si iba a publicar el one/Shot de Clary y Jace. Porque bueno aunque no haya ganado mi Will hizo un grandioso papel llegando a la final.

Así que mañana búsquenlo estoy segura que ya lo encontraran, se llama _**"Will do"**_ así que párense por ahí.

Review


	6. Del infierno hasta luz

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capitulo 5.

Del infierno hasta la luz.

_"Some prayers find an answer_

_Some prayers never know"_

Extenso y escabroso es el camino

que lleva del Infierno hasta la luz.

JOHN MILTON, El Paraíso perdido

Ciudad de Cristal.

ATENCION!- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas _**NO AL PLAGIO.**_

Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.

_"Dedicado a mi mami que cumplió años ayer!_

* * *

Clary se derrumbo al salir al pasillo. Se dejo caer y se llevo las manos a el cabello. Sus propias lagrimas se mezclaron con las de los niños, que aun estaban frescas en sus mejillas. Los sollozos la inundaron.

-No llores, no llores- se decía así misma -no pueden verte así.

-Princesa.- alguien toco su hombro tratando de levantarla. Clary se sobresalto y se levanto al instante. Se limpio las lagrimas y miro al joven que estaba delante de ella.

-Dime Jordán.- El chico le sonrió tímidamente.

-Disculpe el haberla molestado, princesa pero la esperan en los calabozos.- Clary asintió.

-Gracias. Emmm Jordán puedes acompañarme?.-Jordán asintió al instante.

-Por supuesto mi princesa- Clary río divertida.

-Ya te dije que no me llames princesa, solo los desconocidos me llaman así. Solo dime Clary.

-Esta bien, Clary.- el chico sonrió nervioso y se paso la mano por el cabello alborotandolo. -

"Dios mío este chico si que es lindo cuando sonríe" Clary pensó y luego sacudió la cabeza divertida.

-Que sucede Clary?- Jordán pregunto un poco forzado al decir su nombre al verla hacer aquel gesto.

-Nada, nada solo pienso que aveces tengo la mente de una adolescente con demasiadas hormonas. -dijo entre risas.

-Es porque aun es una adolescente Clary.- Jordan la miro serio.- Tal vez debería salir mas. Se la pasa encerrada aquí.

-Es porque me gusta estar aquí- susurro Clary, Jordán negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí solo hay problemas, sufrimiento y dolor Clary. Aun eres joven y aunque seas nuestra princesa tu también necesitas respirar.- Jordán le sonrió. -También deberías salir con alguien,se que piensas que te juzgaremos, pero estoy seguro que todos esperan que seas feliz.-Clary soltó una carcajada.

-Espera, espera... Jordán te estas ofreciendo?- dijo Clary coquetamente. Jordan se sonrojo.

-Si usted así lo desea yo estaré encantado.- Jordán tomo la mano de Clary y la llevo a sus labios. Clary solo lo miro divertida.

-Pronto Jordán, pronto.- Clary y Jordán caminaron silenciosos por los pasillos del gran castillo.

-Deberíamos remodelar.- susurro Clary mirando las paredes que antes eran blancas transformadas en un gris horrendo y mugriento.

-Mi princesa- dijo Jordán riendo-

Este lugar jamás a sido pintado o retocado en mucho tiempo. Si, yo creo que le hace falta una arregladita.- Clary le sonrió devuelta.

* * *

El calabozo no era el lugar favorito de Clary, aun menos cuando la luz no entraba por ningún lugar, todo estaba altamente custodiado ; sin ninguna ventana, sin ninguna salida.

Algunos guardias estaban detrás de la pelirroja, mirando por todas partes. Esperando el peligro.

Jordan se había quedado afuera, Nadie que no fuera de la realeza y guardias podían entrar ahí. Normalmente Clary se enfurecería con aquella injusta división de las clases pero esta era la única con la que no objetaba, era un alivio que Jordán no entrara ahí, así la alegría, coquetería y optimismo que caracterizaban al chico perduraría, sin tener que ver aquel lugar horripilante.

Los cuartos de los encarcelados eran bastante desolados. Ahí no había barras como en el mundo de los mundanos, solo puertas de acero cerradas con magia y la única forma de ver dentro era por una ventanilla. Todo estaba silencioso, Clary visualizo en la penumbra a uno de los guardias vampiro parado frente a una puerta mucho mas grande que las otras. Se detuvieron ahí.

-Esta lista princesa?- le susurro el vampiro. La pelirroja asíntio y las puertas se abrieron.

* * *

Dentro había una docena de vampiros, todos estaban apretujados en la esquina mas alejada. Sus ojos centellaban dentro de la habitación.

-Tu eres Clarissa?- pregunto una vampira mirándola con una ceja asalda y burla en su expresión.

Clary asíntio.

La mujer comenzó a reír, fuerte.

Los demás vampiros la imitaron.

-Cállense- un guardia grito sacando de su funda una espada. Los vampiros lo ignoraron.

-Tu, una niña pequeña, eres nuestra princesa?- la mujer río mas fuerte dando un paso al frente. Los demás guardias sacaron sus espadas

-Tu, la gran princesa de la que tanto se teme y habla, SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA!- la vampiro grito. - La mujer que se caso con nuestro poderoso Principe Raphael traicionando a su propia raza es solo una niña miedosa. Ni siquiera por que tiene sangre de Cazadores de Sombras da miedo.- siguió parloteando la vampiro, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Ok- Clary la interrumpió- Yo ya conosco mi vida no tienes porque repetirla.

La mujer vampiro se detuvo. Entonces se lanzo hacia Clary furiosa.

La pelirroja saco su espada en un rapido y limpio movimiento mientras la mujer saltaba hacia ella, el único sonido que produjo el arma fue el roce de la carne.

La cabeza de la vampiro rodó por la habitación. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y su boca hacia una perfecta "o" muestra de su sorpresa.

Los vampiros que estaban en la esquina chillaron con horror. Clary los miro furiosa.

-No me subestimen, puedo no ser un Submundo pero fui criada como cazadora de sombras, se como torturar y matar.- La pelirroja miro al guardián que estaba a su lado y asíntio indicándole que guardián se adelanto un paso y saco un pergamino.

-Ustedes vampiros recién creados, habían sido mandados a Texas para que pudieran aprender a controlarse ante los humanos, sin embargo se han revelado y han atacado el pueblo mas cercano causando una masacre, deben ser castigados con 100 años de confinamiento en este calabozo, no podrán salir

ni obtener alimento, sufrirán por sus acciones, Vampiros.- Los vampiros gritaron pidiendo clemencia sin embargo Clary solo se dio la vuelta y camino lejos.

* * *

Los Submundos no fueron buenos con Jace. Habia sido arrastrado por media hora, un labio le sangraba despues de haberse revelado contra una vampira que había intentado beber de el. Y su calma se estaba acabando.

Cuando vio el castillo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba.

El aire era casi putrefacto.

Cuando entro lo dirigieron a una

habitación y lanzaron su equipaje junto a el. El vampiro que lo acompañaba lo miro con infinito odio.

-Clarissa piensa que se debe ser delicados con ustedes mundanos por su perdida de familiares pero todos sabemos que ustedes no son lo que parecen.- entonces el vampiro lo dejo solo.

La habitación que le dieron no era tan mala. Había una cama matrimonial, un ropero y una puerta que daba al baño. Jace suspiro y comenzó a desempacar.

Su traje negro lo incomodaba pero parecía ocultar sus armas. Cuando se asomo de la ventana pudo visualizar el jardín y observo que estaba en un segundo lanzo desde ahí.

Al caer se sacudió las yerbas y miro a su alrededor, el jardín era grande y todo tipo de flores se abrían al rededor. Jace camino hasta la ventana del primer piso,parecía abierta y visualizo luz. Miro alrededor y luego se deslizo entre las cortinas.

Había muchos Submundos y la musica del piano resonaba en el lugar, se deslizo entre los Submundos y entonces "la vio."

* * *

Nota de autora:

_"Algunas oraciones encuentran respuesta_

_Algunas oraciones nunca la saben"_

Espero les haya gustado!

Estén atentas al 29 de este mes porque un nuevo capi voy a publicar.

Estoy súper feliz de estar aquí!

Perdón por no haber actualizado pero uff este capitulo a eme dificulto además la escuela no me deja empaz. Y tambien quería hacer una queja contra Elizabeth Serena chica que se metió en mi computadora y publico un Review de HoALG lo que no sabia es que mi cuenta estaba guardada y el Review parece que me lo envíe

yo misma! Serena cuando te encuentre! Tambien los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo Fanfic:

Travesuras:

Summary.

Era un día común y corriente, los chicos se enfrentaban a una bruja problemática, al punto de la muerte, la bruja decidió hacer su ultima travesura y convirtió a Clary, Isabelle, Maia y...Magnus en niños de 5 años. Como lidiaran con eso Jace, Simón, Kyle y Alec? Podrán cuidar a 4 niños en plena edad de travesuras?. Volverán a la normalidad?

Y por mi queridissima primer historia corta la cual empezó siendo un one/Shot pero pensé en dividirla en dos capitulos. Búsquenla! " Will do"

Y porfis regalenme un Review adelantado por mi cumple 14!

Sip me estoy haciendo viejita :(

Gracias por leer!

Atte: Raven Elizabeth de Herondale y Salvatore.

P.D: Las amo! Y saludos desde México!

Bethzita fuera.


	7. La primera vez en la oscuridad

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capitulo 7.

**La primera vez en la oscuridad.**

"Were holding on and letting go"

_**"Oi el latido de tu corazón, estabas en la oscuridad**_

_**Así que me quedé en la oscuridad contigo."**_

_**Florence and the machine- Cosmic Love **_

ATENCION!- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas NO AL PLAGIO.

Este es mi primer FANFICTION y me muero de la emoción, y más por estar comenzando con mi saga favorita, mi musa y mi redentora THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.

_"Para mi papi, que hoy cumple años" Gracias por inducirme a la lectura! Te amo._

* * *

Fue como si dejara de ver lo demás y sus ojos se centraron totalmente en ella, admirando. Ella pareció sentir la mirada de el y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sus ojos eran como dos bellos diamantes verdes, misteriosos y letales, sus pestañas eran largas e infinitamente negras, su piel blanca y posiblemente suave contrastaba con el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y el rojo intenso de su cabello, sus labios rojos y carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa, como si le invitasen a ser besados. Su delgada figura se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, Jace noto que sobre su cabeza yacía una gran tiara blanca, transparente como el cristal y parecía emitir suaves destellos.

La princesa se deslizo hasta el. Vestía un elegante vestido que parecía del siglo xv. Era negro, el corset de encaje se amoldaba a ella,no llevaba mangas mas que unos guantes y la falda era larga y esponjada. Jace miro su cuerpo detenidamente, ella era bajita, delgada y tal vez no tenía mucho pecho pero aquel vestido la hacia verse con grandes atributos.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el se deshizo de sus guantes dándoselos a un sirviente.

Cuando estuvo frente suyo Jace se inclino ligeramente, la princesa le tendió su blanca mano, el la tomo y la llevo a sus labios con delicadeza.

Ella se limito a mirarle sonriendo.

-Princesa.-susurro contra su mano.

-¿A que debo su presencia joven mundi?- Clarissa hablo con lentitud y en su voz se pudo escuchar un deje de dulzura. La chica no era lo que el se había imaginado.

-Su bella alteza.- dijo el volviendo a erguirse pero no soltó su mano.- Mi nombre es Jace. Soy uno de los mundanos que usted amablemente nos acepto en su castillo- el semblante de Clarissa se volvió triste.

-Lo siento tanto- susurro ella con dolor y Jace casi cree en esa expresión "Casi"

El se encoge de hombros restando le importancia pero en el movimiento se puede ver pesadez y Clary piensa que puede ser el movimiento de alguien cuando lleva mucha carga en el alma.

-Que puedo hacer por usted?- le dijo Clary apretando su mano ligeramente.

Jace sonrió débilmente

-Mi prometida- la sonrisa de Jace flaqueo y Clary lo comprendió, la chica probablemente había muerto en el ataque- yo...mi ex prometida quería que conociera su mundo y yo se lo prometí, quiero saber como era ella cuando estuvo aquí. -los ojos de Jace la miraron suplicantes.

-Yo no creo que sea posible- los ojos de Jace se agrandaron sorprendidos y heridos. Clary rápidamente se quiso dar a entender.- Yo me refiero a que tu prometida haya estado aquí. No pudo estarlo, no si era mundana.- Jace negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no era mundana. Era un vampiro.-Clary jadeo sorprendida, Jace siguió hablando fingiendo no haber visto su expresión- Estaba ahí como guardiana- El chico trago saliva y luego sus ojos se cerraron con dolor- solo quería ayudar- susurro el.

Clary lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo, pero luego enredo sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Ella era suave y se amoldo a su cuerpo de una manera perfecta y extrañamente cálida. La princesa olía

a rocío probablemente su olor provenía del jardín, Jace se inclino mas, rozando con su nariz sus cabellos pelirrojos y suspiro cerrando los ojos y perdiendose en ella. Esta era su primera vez dentro del castillo, en la oscuridad.

* * *

"Estamos resistiendo y dejando ir"

Perdón por no actualizar ayer pero pues me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y je no me dio tiempo de actualizar, pero aquí esta. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews.

Por que ahora casi lloro de que no me han dado ninguno, salvo Yocel a quien se lo agradezco!

Tengo en planes una nueva historia!

Review?

Saludos desde Méx.

Bethzita de ahora 14 años fuera ;)


	8. El inicio

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capítulo #8.

El inicio.

_Sometimes we're holding angels_

_And we never even know_

**_Oh, babe_**

**_I don't wanna lie_**

**_I'm gonna take what you're givin'_**

**_'Cause I know you're willin'_**

**_To take me all the way._**

ATENCION!- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas NO AL PLAGIO.

* * *

Los guardias miraban la escena recelosos. El chico mantenía a la princesa aferrada en un abrazo.

Nerviosos esperaban que el rubio la soltara sin embargo ni siquiera la princesa parecía tener objeción por el abrazo y se mantenía relajada contra el. Aun así ellos estaría esperando, cualquier movimiento que pusiera en peligro a su princesa..."Ellos atacarían"

Jace sorprendentemente no quería alejarse de la chica y eso lo sorprendía enormemente sin embargo se obligo a alejarse de ella, con pesar.

Clary lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa y el le correspondió.

-Mi princesa- susurro con una voz ronca, de repente deseaba volver al abrazo con desesperación.

-Dígame- susurro ella tomando sus manos y apretándolas.

-Me gustaría hacerle una petición.- Clary asintió y lo miro con un semblante serio.- me gustaría que usted fuera mi guía en su mundo.- esta río divertida y asintió.

-Claro eso me encantaría.- Jace le sonrió agradecido y por un momento volvió a perderse en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Clary!- un chico moreno se interpuso entre el y la pelirroja. La abrazo fuertemente alzándola y luego dio vueltas con ella.- Te...Hip!...te extraña..hip..do tanto...hace cuanto...hip...que no nos vemos...años...hip.

-Bajame!-Clary pétaleo tratando de safarce- Te acabo de ver hace como 10 minutos. Y además estas ebrio, cotrolate Simon!- grito furiosa este al instante la soltó provocando que esta se tambaleara, pero Jace la estabilizo tomando su codo. El chico pareció percibir a Jace y frunció el ceño al instante.

-Quien demonios eres tu?

-Simon!- Clary lo golpeo en el brazo- eres un grosero.

-Soy Jace.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Simon comenzó a acercarse a el pero Clary fue mas rápida y jalo al moreno hacia ella.

-Es suficiente Simon, voy a llevarte a tu dormitorio y quiero que reces por evitar la cruda mañana.- miro a Jace con una sonrisa triste- Lo siento pero tengo que irme sin embargo me encantaría ser su guía así que lo veré mañana temprano. Nos vemos Jace.- Clary camino con Simon hasta perderse entre la multitud, el chico se quedo mirando hasta que dejo de ver los mechones rojos de Clary, cuando no vio mas se retiro hacia su habitación y mientras caminaba Jace sonrió, la princesa había accedido a sus peticiones y ese era un buen camino. Pronto estaría a sus pies. Después de todo este apenas era el inicio.

* * *

A veces estamos abrazando Angeles, y ni siquiera lo sabemos.

Oh, nena

No quiero mentir

Voy a tomar lo que me estás dando

Porque sé que estás dispuesta

A llevarme hasta el final.

Ok primero gracias por sus reviews, me hacen felizzzz. Después: hagydebghangehdjebe...ahhhhh ya vieron el trailer? Creo que estuve a punto de llorar al verlo. Chicas si no lo han visto búsquenlo. Y de nuevo ahhhhhhhh.

Y si quieren velo en el cine saldrá con la película de Amanecer! Pero según tengo entendido aquí en México vendrá hasta la segunda semana.

Y luego acaba de salir otro avance del 6to libro y WOW. Me encanta lo que dice y estoy pensando en varias cosillas sobre el libro!

Y luego los pósters!

Bueno perdón por no haber actualizado pero los exámenes dos bimestres se me juntaron :(

Para las que siguen mi otra historia; Travesuras les aseguro ya esta nuevo capítulo.

Review?


	9. Plan en peligro

**Holding on and letting go.**

Capítulo 9.

**Plan en peligro. **

_"Sometimes we're holding angels_

_And we never even know"_

-Oh, ya sabes, lo normal: demonios que tengo que matar, rubas que debo aprender, gente que me ha hecho enojar recientemente, gente que me ha hecho enojar no tan recientemente, _**patos. **_

_**-Patos?**_

* * *

Otra vez soñaba con el mismo campo nevado. Clary, Raphael y los demas soldados estaban escondidos detrás de los arboles del bosque.

Delante de ellos el campo nevaba, manchándolo todo de blanco alcanzando a las figuras de negro que se extendían sobre el.

Ahí pudo ver a su padre, alto y de un rubio tan blanco como la nieve tan parecido a su hermano que sin poder controlarlo se estremeció, detrás de el, los cazadores esperaban expectantes.

De pronto sintió la calidez de un frio brazo rodeándola. Se volvió para ver a Raphael contemplándola.. El era solo un poco mas alto que ella.

Sus risos negros le caían sobre los hombros y la frente y sus ojos de un color café claro la miraban atentamente. Su tez daba un tono color miel. A pesar de la palidez de el. Raphael se inclino hacia ella. Y susurro en su oído.

-Clary.

Se levanto con la sensación de recibir un puñetazo en el estomago y abrió los ojos totalmente sobresaltada. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante al sentir la luz golpeándola en los ojos.

-Estas bien?- Simon apareció inclinándose sobre ella preocupado, apartando su cabello sudoroso de su frente. Clary asintió lentamente.

Y miro a su alrededor. Las paredes de la habitación eran rojas y habian pósters de animes y cantantes alrededor. La ventana estaba abierta dejando correr un aire cálido en la habitación, y las cortinas de color negro estaban amarradas con un lazo plateado.

Había un escritorio en la esquina de su habitación y un inmenso librero que ocupaba una pared entera.

Estaba en su habitación.

-Clary!- Simon la zarandeo atrayendo su atención.

-Que?

-Suelta las sabanas.- Clary miro hacia abajo y se vio aferrada a ellas. Las soltó lentamente.

-Lo siento. Es solo que...

-Otra pesadilla?- dijo el preocupado sentándose a su lado.

-Algo así.- susurro.

-Clary...

-Simon por favor, no quiero hablar de esto, mejor hablemos de la borrachera que te pusiste anoche.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de eso. Además solo fueron unas copitas de mas.- farfullo.

-Te le aventaste agresivamente a Jace!-dijo señalándolo y negando con la cabeza.

-Estaba borracho, y el parecía que se estaba aprovechando de ti. -El comentario exaspero a Clary.

-Pues lo hubieras dejado- Clary se tapo la boca con las manos, sorprendida.-No quise decir eso...Simon?

El chico se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de dezaparecer por el pasillo la miro atentamente.

-No te preocupes quédate con el señor dorado.- cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-Se llama Jace!- grito antes de colapsar contra su cama, furiosa y desconcertada.

* * *

Despertó con el contante golpeteo en su puerta. El cuarto estaba oscuro, sin embargo por las orillas de las cortinas la luz del sol se vislumbraba. Se levanto con pesadez y bostezo estirandose.

Finalmente abrió la puerta.

Clary estaba recargada la pared del pasillo,cfrente a el.

Sonreía y parecía relajada.

Jace silbo por lo bajo.

Llevaba una blusa morada de cuadros, holgada y larga. Su pantalón de mezclilla estaba rasgado en las rodillas dejando ver un poco de piel y los tenis negros estaban manchados con lo que le pareció era pintura azul.

-Moda?- dijo el señalando los orificios de las rodillas. Esta río divertida.

-No, me las hizo un hombre lobo descontrolado.

-Y que paso?

-Con que?-Jace rodó los ojos.

-Con el lobo.

-Ahhh...sigue descontrolado.

-Claro.- susurro el. -Que hace aquí princesa?- pregunto depronto.

-Oh! Solo vine a que nuestro tour por el mundo submundo comience.- dijo riendo. Entonces paracio advertir que el estaba con lo que posiblemente era su pijama. Se sonrojo.

-Lo siento. Te he despertado?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

-Me alegro de que lo hiciera, ya es tarde.-dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación y abrió las cortinas.

-Bueno, entonces te espero en los jardines.- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera.

Cuando se fue, el chico fruncío el ceño.

"Donde esta la hermosa y elegante princesa de anoche"

* * *

Clary camino lentamente por los pasillos. Hasta que escucho que alguien le gritaba.

-Clary!- se volvió para ver a Jordán sonriéndole.

-Ah, hola Jordán, sucede algo.

-Mi princesa, quería saludarla y darle una noticia.

-Claro, bueno gracias Jordán- espero que el chico hablara, pero este continuo mirándola sonriendo.- Jordán?

-Oh si claro, Magnus me envió a decirle que sus soldados captaron movimientos en la frontera del castillo. Cazadores de sombras a decir verdad.

-Cazadores?-repitió Clary sorprendida.

-Así es. Me comento que no eran demasiados pero parecia que algo tramaban.- Clary asintió.

-Dile a Magnus que voy para haya. Ah y que no mate a nadie antes de que llegue.

-Por su puesto.-El chico hecho a correr alejandose de ella.

* * *

Cuando llego a los jardines Clary no estaba. Fruncío el ceño.

Entonces vio a lo lejos submundos armados que corrían rápidamente en el bosque.

Sintió que tomaban su brazo y se volvió alarmado.

Clary le sonreía tímidamente.

Se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora estaba su cuerpo ajustado con pantalones de material resistente y oscuro. Llevaba una chaqueta que se cerraba con una cremallera, y los pantalones tenían complicadas presillas de cinturón. Echos para armas.

Sus botas eran largas y negras y también había armas ahí.

Como es que se había desilusionado con ella al verla mas temprano. Ella era hermosa como fuera que estuviera vestida.

Y ella estaba vestida como cazadora de sombras.

-De verdad lo siento, pero creo que tendremos que dejar lo de el recorrido para otro dia.

-Porque?

-Hay un problema de idiotas con viruela demoniaca.

-Viruela demoniaca?- Jace alzo las cejas. Ella río ligeramente.

-Lo siento, chiste malo. -se separo de el y luego hizo ceñas para que la siguiera.

-Vamos. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

* * *

Nunca se había imaginado algo como eso. No tan pronto.

Estaban en el suelo escondidos. De cazadores de sombras.

Que demonios hacían ahí? Que su padre intentaba hechar todo a perder?

-Estos son cazadores de sombras.- la voz de Clary lo saco de sus pensamientos- Cazadores de demonios en realidad. -se volvió a mirarlo sonriente.- Algun dia te contare la historia de Raziel.

Jace sonrió.

-Estaré encantado. Usted era uno de ellos no?- pero antes de que pudiera contestar un vampiro se acerco a ellos.

-Princesa, los cazadores de sombras se acercan.

Ella se levanto asintiendo.

-Esta bien, avisa a los demás que se preparen. Y que por lo que mas quieran, no los maten. Necesitamos saber que hacen aquí.- El vampiro asintió y corrió hacia los demás susurrandoles.

-Jace por favor quédate detrás de mi.- le susurro. Empujandolo hacia atrás.

Entonces los cazadores de sombras se lanzaron hacia ellos.

Clary chillo, y Jace se volvió rápidamente asustado hacia ella.

Esperaba verla aterrada o gritando como loca.

Pero ella esta sonriendo. Y reía.

-Yey! Por fin algo de diversión.-dijo divertida mientras sacaba dos dagas de sus botas.

-Estas loca- dijo Jace sin poder evitarlo, mirándola incrédulo. Pero ella ya se había lanzado hacia ellos. Se pregunto si encerio iba a pelear con ellos. Con sus hermanos de batalla. "Traidora" no pudo evitar pensar.

De pronto, tan inmerso estaba en

sus pensamientos que varios cazadores de sombras lo rodearon sin que advirtiera algo, hasta que prácticamente estuvieron frente a el.

Y aun sorprendido hizo las cosas que si dos días antes se lo hubieran contado el abría reído profundamente.

Pero estaba pasando.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y levanto sus manos nervioso.

-Chicos, por favor, somos compañeros, también soy cazador de sombras. Todos lo miraron escrutadora mente. Y entonces Jace se dio cuenta que no había ninguna runa en el.

Así que uno de ellos río.

-Claro- dijo sarcásticamente.

Entonces lo golpearon, sintió un dolor profundo en la cabeza y luego se desmayo.

* * *

-Jace- escucho que lo llamaban y lo movían.

Trato de abrir los ojos atravez de la neblina que había en su mente.

-Sabes, parece un ada.

-Neee a mi me recuerda al sombrerero.

-El de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

-Sip.

-Simon, el sombrerero es pelirrojo, tiene un sombrerote y los ojos verde...y esta loco. No creo qe Jace este loco, es rubio y sus ojos son...

-Jace, Jace, Jace, ya me tienen harto con su Jace, es suficiente que ya todo el castillo hable sobre el.- se escucho el sonido de una puerta azotarse.

-No le hagas caso.

-Menopausia-se escucharon risas.

-Ya entendiste

-Soy su mejor amiga- se escucho el ruido de una silla correrse. -Y por eso voy a buscarlo.

-Esta bien. Yo aquí cuido a tu príncipe.

-Mi propio bello durmiente. Eh- mas risas.

-Apresurate, el chico necesita su beso.- escucho que una puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Y entonces pudo abrir los ojos.

* * *

Avance del siguiente capítulo.

Alec miro altaneramente a los mundanos. Idiotas. Viviendo en un mundo de paz, sin saber que una guerra se estaba acercando.

-No eres de por aquí verdad?-una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que Alec se volviera alarmado.

Un hombre alto, delgado y con los cabellos altos como una corona de espinas negras, lo contemplaba con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

"A veces estamos abrazando angeles. Y ni siquiera lo sabemos"

* * *

Reviews?

Siento haberme tardado tanto. Pero lo valió a que si! Y yo se que a los Malec les va a gustar el siguiente capítulo.

Así que si me dejas un Review voy a saltar de la alegría, bailar la Macarena y actualizar mas rápido.

Beth.

_Ya saben,Cassie es dueña de la historia y personajes. (y por eso la amamos) NO AL PLAGIO._


End file.
